


Gentlemen

by JevonsJ



Category: 007:Skyfall, 007:Spectre, Inception, James Bond (Craig movies), White Collar, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 00 Agent Q, Arthur - Freeform, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Crossover, Eames - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Neal Caffery - Freeform, Post X-Men: First Class, White Collar - Freeform, peter burke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JevonsJ/pseuds/JevonsJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffery,a student newly graduated from UAL (University of the Arts London),was going to accept this adult society<br/>Erik Lehnsherr, the boss of his own public relations company<br/>James Bond,editorial director of "Masterpiece " magazine<br/>William Eames,retired special soldier and now working at a bodyguards company for famous person<br/>Five years ago,they built a fascinating friendship by an accident.<br/>After five years,their life entered a new stage. They faced challenges together,built up their own life and found love in the metropolis.<br/>Welcome to the amazing life of four gentlemen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four single gays and anniversary Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English work ,and as a Chinese I have to admit my English writing skills is not so good,but I thought it 's a good start and try.(I also posted Chinese version of this story in a Chinese Internet forum.) So please be patient and tolerant to me,and please point out any grammatical mistakes in this story.Thanks a lot!  
> It's a crossover TV show and movie AU and I set a new world view.The story happened in London although I never have been to there. All my description about London comes from Internet. As for characters,I'll try my best to keep their own personality but I also need to create something new.  
> Hope you enjoy this story!

A Jevons.J Fiction

Chapter 1 Four single gays and anniversary  
What did the experience of hangover feel like?  
Dizziness mixed with disgust. Weakness accompanied confusion.In other words, it's like KatyPerry singing 'Baby you're firework~'in your brain，just let it "boom、boom 、boom."  
Well,at least,that's the answer that Neal Caffery would give.  
“Neal?Neal?...Hey,wake up!"  
Neal still could recognize that it was Sam's voice. The point was timbre，Sam Smith has a pure，mild and indirect timbre with a calm power,which also made Neal feel better.  
I'm trying. He thought, fought strenuously with his soft limbs,forced himself to sit up but unfortunately failed. Okay. Seems little tough for me ~  
Finally Neal accepted the fact that he couldn't get up by his own,then he moaned faintly so as to got Sam's help.  
Being a brilliant roommate,Sam Smith sighed and entirely got Neal's mind. He held his back and one hand,pulled Neal sitting up on the edge of bed,  
"You'd better take this pill."Sam said,"And drink this." He passed Neal a cup of orange juice.  
"Oh,Sam ~"Neal was sincerely touched,"You're my little angel,you really are."  
Sam blinked with a 'Bloody hell I am 'face. "So you hooked up with a guy last night."  
That was a statement ,which means Sam figured out something.  
"Eh...Maybe?"Neal grinned but still looked like pissed,"Was Erik tell you something?"  
"No,you know he's not that kind of person,he just took you home very gently,but I really should record your walk of shame."Sam stared Neal directly and smiled gossip,"I want details. Helmet or turtleneck? Is he handsome or just big?"  
"Objection. You're the one who was working on his own business and told me 'Just go,get drunk,have sex,do whatever makes me happy.' "  
"Yeah."Sam's one eyebrow cocked, "And I'm also the one who reminds you that you have an interview from Masterpiece Magazine this afternoon."  
"Holy shit!" Neal opened his eyes wide and totally got moved,"I love you，Sam~"  
Apparently Sam didn't buy the theory,"You owe me ~"He said and added,"A big one."  
"Oh Sam,don't you remember? I always make full preparations to marry you."  
"Go fuck yourself !"  
"You're welcome ~"  
This was such an important day for Neal since he had finished his MA courses of Magazine Journalism and Publishing in London College of Communication. Neal and Sam both belong to UAL(University of the Arts London),now they still lives very close to their campus,south bank of the river Thames—well,less prosperous than north bank but more artistic and fashionable. Neal loves arts,it was a practical thing that he should find rooms in the city and then plunge into vast crowd,searching the delicate presence in real limitless life,but Neal supposed that was a little bit cruel for him,and all of these here—gallerys,museums,theatres and Banksy paintings,Neal just couldn't easily deny those beloved things. Or maybe there still has some time before say goodbye to his youth.So when Sam suggested that they rent a flat together,it sounded like a great idea.  
Neal was picking suits when Erik called. He dropped ties in his hand and stopped to answer the phone:  
"It's Caffery."  
"Neal,"Erik 's deep voice through from the other side of his phone,"How do you feel now?  
"Oh,Erik. I'm fine. Thanks for caring and driving me home last night."  
"Well, you did brought me a lot of trouble. " Erik drew a conclusion.  
"Eh..."Neal stuck his tongue out,"I know last night was crazy but..."  
"...but you don't remember what exactly happened?"  
"Yeah ~You got me."  
"Of course you wouldn't remember anything. You were terribly drunk and you were a mess."  
“Wait a minute,Erik. "Neal asked in doubt，“Was there anything you do not want me to remember?"  
"Nope.You are oversensitive."Erik sopke quickly.  
"Oh my god,don't tell me we had sex at the last night's party!"  
"Fucking no! It's Vincent Hughs! That 'GQ' model! What are you thinking?"Erik yelled.  
"Woo~It's him. What a pity that I didn't remember those details."  
"Since you're OK . I'll meet you at dinner..."  
"Wait,wait,wait...Why are you so hurry? I'm..."  
"I'm busy now."  
"Oh, I got it. I might be too much,but honey you're a bit obscene. Am I right?" Neal became enlightened at once.  
"Don't call me 'honey'."  
"So I'm right. What happened last night,Erik?"  
"Bye." Erik cut the line out immediately and left Neal alone.  
Neal still stood there,trying so hard to arouse his memory but all he got was a blank space. Then Sam walked by his side and stopped :  
"You know what?" He said,"You 'are' a mess,not 'were '."  
"Hey,we're live in an irresponsible adult world,and everything can't go ahead on schedule." Neal defended.  
"Well~so..." After a pregnant pause,Sam patted his shoulder,"Good luck,old sport ~"

Erik Lehnsherr was buried in his thoughts at his office after hung up the phone. He is the boss of an independent public relations company. They represent various types of clients—restaurant,hotel,shop,record company,film studio and famous person—in a word,they do their best to improve clients' exposure rate by putting advertisement,hosting production release conference,holding a celebrity party and so on.  
The client of last night was Dior. Erik's team held a party to celebrate a new product line has been on the market. According to their scheme,this party was very luxurious,and Erik thought he can invite some of his pal. But James Bond was working overtime,Willam Eames had been to Machester，so Neal Caffery became the only company. At the thought of this,Erik was so glad that other two friends wasn't there,or they would laugh at least a year about what would happened next.  
Everything went on perfect at the very beginning. Neal Caffery looked like a noble in a canvas ,he was dressed in a Etro brown single-breasted suit full of golden paisley pattern and wore a pair of Hermes black shoes,quoted by himself,"I almost cried when I paid for these,but it's worthwhile for me." As for Erik,he chose a dark blue Berluti suits,as chivalrous as he always be.They gathered together in the front of bar counter,Neal just couldn't stop drinking champagne.Erik's eyebrow climbed up his forehead.  
"What's wrong with you?"He asked surprisingly.  
"Oh,nothing...just...actually I got an job interview,so...yeah,I guess l'm little nervous." With that Neal asked another drinking,"But I should thank you for inviting me,Erik ,I really need relax myself."  
"An interview？From where?"  
"It's 'Masterpiece'Magazine."  
"Masterpiece? Is this because of James...?"  
"No,he doesn't know anything." Neal shook his head,"I knew it from their official website,it's an assistant editor job for their Editor-in-Chief,Peter Burke."  
"Don't worry,you're the best."  
"I know."Neal smiled,"Wait...Erik,Is that Raven? Oscar winner Raven?！"  
Erik looked the direction he pointed to,"Yes. She's one of Dior's celebrity. It's for lipstick,I remeber."  
“She's so beautiful,I like her."  
But Erik focused on another man who seemed very intimated to Raven."Is that her new boyfriend?"  
"What? You don't know her brother?"Neal looked surprised.  
"Brother? No wonder that he's not on our official invited list. "  
"I can't believe you,as a boss of pubic relations company,doesn't know Charles Xavier!"  
“Well,now I know him."Erik said calmly.  
"He 's the youngest professor from Cambridge University,teaching biological genetics. he's very popular on Internet because of that pretty face and his famous sister.Just imagine ~"  
Erik didn't say a word. He silently cast his eyesight on Charles Xaiver. Pretty face? Erik thought it might be disrespectful to describe a man,but Charles has bonny and bright blue eyes,which also made him gentle. Erik had to admit that Charles is charming，especially considering his identity of professor. For now,he concentrated on talking to his sister and drinking a lot.  
"Awesome!" Erik's mind was dragged back by Neal's happy voice."You have La Mondotte ! So wonderful,Erik!"  
"Are you OK?"Erik frowned,"You know...you're ...can I say'out of control'?"  
"Oh, I never been better,Erik ~"Neal giggled,"Hey,how do you think that I can have a one night stand with a famous person?"  
Okay.He was 100 percent getting drunk. Erik could assure that.  
"Woo ~I saw Vincent Hughs there,I guess it's my hunting time now~"Neal was filled with alcohol and confidence. And he was going to get his target.  
"Hey,hey,hey,Neal." Erik stood in his way,"I'll drive you home when party's over. So you can do whatever you want for now but in the end you will go home,clear?"  
“Copy that！Daddy～”Neal spoke loudly on purpose,which definitely attracted some attenders' focus. Then he blinked ,"Bye~"  
Erik rolled his eyes and sighed. Naughty peacock Neal Caffery.  
“Long Island Iced Tea，please.”  
Impressed by this genial voice，Erik turned his head and found Charles Xavier suddenly standing next to him. Charles sipped at his drink obediently and then stared Erik back:  
"Excuse me,I noticed you watching my young sister for a while."  
Thank god. Erik eased himself but still didn't say a word.  
"Are you a fan?"  
"I watched her films,"Erik answered carefully,"Professor Xavier."  
"And you are..."  
"Erik,Erik Lenhsherr ."  
"Erik,my dear friend."Charles smiled and put his hand on Erik's shoulder, they were so close that Erik could clearly noticed Charles blushed with a little drunk,"Listen,I have an important question to ask you."  
"What question?"  
"Erik,my dear."Charles 's blue eyes refelected in Erik 's green pupils,"Are you gay?"  
Erik shocked for a second and dropped pitch,"So,"He asked in reply,"Is it really important whether I am a gay or not?"  
"You tell me."  
"I am."Erik found it interesting,"So what's next?"  
"Next? I'd like to know more about you，is there any information you can share?"  
"I have my own company."  
"What business you're in?"  
"Public relations."  
"Oh,so you held this party."  
"Yes. And your sister is also our client."  
"Eh...Is this a euphemistic version of you to indicate my misunderstanding for that moment?"  
"You tell me."  
"Oh my gosh,was I so stupid just now?"  
"I don't thik so,professor." Erik against bar counter and gazed at Charles,"Why don't you tell me about your work?"  
"Oh,no,you don't want to do this,trust me. You will be bored once I start to say something like pseudo stratified ciliated columnar or bone marrow-dependent lymphocyte."Charles shook his head firmly,"But I'm curious about your industry,how do you plan your work?"  
"We're good at dealing with details. We have to pretend we're listening very carefully and smiling even our heart is crying."Erik answered,"And we have a database."  
"Database?"  
"We need to know everything about everyone:full name,family address,company address,all phone numbers,personal home pages,e-mail address villa address,even kids and their nanny's full details. To achieve the goal,we built up a long list,it's like a search engine or database. We classify the characters,all you need to know is the type of this person,and system will offer your all information. It will tell you who is gay who was married,whose name name hit headlines or what kind of party is this person's favorite if you need. "  
"Wow,that sounds a little..."  
"Scary?"  
"Yeah,am I on your list?"  
"I'm sure you are,considering your super star sister.You're in the 'near relation of famous people 'category,I guess."  
"But how did you do all of these? I mean,the source of information,how many people are in this database?"  
"We have about 50000 people in five databases,however,some cross-records are same."Erik said,"This includes all industries and we update information every two hours. Of course,we have reliable sources to do this. Their family have a great relationships,so they also have a wide range of social connections.And we hired them with a lot of benefits. Because of these information,we could held this party,chose place,confirmed menus,made invitation cards and kept in touch with photographers,media reporters and sponsor. But there still have some information can not easily get."  
"For example?"  
"For example,Charles Xavier,who is famous actress Raven's older brother and a knowledgeable professor,still need some improvements for hitting on somebody." Erik straightened and looked at him,"Did I reach the point?"  
"Well,maybe I was wrong about you,"Charles looked back at Erik and said softly,"You are...straight."  
"Let me tell you a tip about how to start a conversation with people,the point is:remeber nobody cares about what you do or what you want,just ask questions fast when you sit down,ask anything,pretend you're very interested in and come up more questions to fill every embarrassing moment,so you can hit on everyone."  
"So,"Charles arched an eyebrow,"You hint that what I did is totally accord with your theory."He seemed to be offended,"Is that the place of mine in your heart? A funny Pekingese?"  
"No. You see,my job is contact with people."Erik said very calmly,"So I can tell,you are a charming person,but that's it. Nice to meet you."  
"And you are an arrogant hypocrite." A faint sneer hung on the lips of Charles,his face turned even more red because of alcohol,"You really thought your pasty eyesight stopped on my body for three minutes and I didn't feel,huh? Let me tell you a tip about snooping:don't be so aboveboard and straightforward!"  
"You're angry because you're drunk or because I brought out your purpose?"  
"I guess I have both."Charles got another cup of wine when he beat back,"How do you think,Erik·Mr.Know It All·Lehnsherr?"  
"I think you're a special professor,Charles."  
"Oh my god,you're so bastared."Charles suddenly laughed out loud. Another drunk man. Erik thought. Charles staggered back,squinting at Erik's eyes," You 're both asshole..."He spoke intermittently,"Ah...I'm a little...dizzy?"  
"Cha..."  
Erik tried to stop but didn't work,next second Charles nestled in the arms of Erik,and his cheek pressed close to Erik's chest,"...Fuck you,Erik!"  
"I knew."Erik had to hold him tight like he was holding a sloth. He sighed with profound resignation.  
'Both?'It seemed like his professor faced some trouble in relationships.  
But god didn't want Erik get off easily. Maybe he thought Erik was too much as well.  
"Hey ~Erik ~"  
Fuck!Erik scolded in his heart.  
So god send two beauties to Erik.  
Walked from the direction of toilet,Neal Caffery seemed very happy and satisfied,and Erik only need one look so he could make two facts without doubt.  
Neal Caffery hooked up in the toilet.  
Neal Caffery was absolutely hammered.  
Neal ran to Erik like walking on air and bumped in Erik's left chest."Erik! I comeback on time!Before the curfew you set!" He sounded very proud.  
And Erik ·Winner of lifetime·Lehnsherr had to held both of them tight. Thanks for his strong body. But Neal and Charles didn't stop even in Erik's warm arms:  
"Hey,you..."  
"Oh,you're Charles Xavier! I love your sister 's movie! And I also like you!"  
"Thanks,my dear friend. And you're..."  
"Neal Caffery. Why are you with Erik? Am I bother you?"  
"No,he's stone cold. Your Erik just told me a lot of his work stuff,the creepy FBI database...then he accused me that I actually didn't give a shit about what he said,I just want to hit on him."  
"Oh my god! He said no to you?! That's so bastared!"  
"Yeah. But his chest touchs so well. Are you his partner?"  
"No. I'm just his friend. Don't worry,professor. There is no dirty sexual relationship between me and Erik."Neal sincerely told Charles,"Let me tell you something about Erik:sometimes I'm really worried about him,you know, I even strongly suspected that he had sexual dysfunction. As a matter of fact I think he's too straight as a gay ,and some women would get the wrong way,those poor girls. Anyway,if my thing was 9 inch,I would definitely enjoy this gift from god,right?"  
"He really has a 9 inch dick?"  
"Yes. Actually,Erik is a good guy having a responsibility,although he looks cold. There is a princess live in his heart~ I don't know why he loves those tight turtle neck sweaters in private,I mean,he's hot,but he likes purple,you know,that kind of 'gay purple '. But another point of thought,that's the most 'gay-ish ' moment of him,I think."  
"Oh my god! He's like a walking dick joke!"  
"You tell me ~hahahahaha...."  
Okay. Now everybody knows that Erik is a fake straight man but mild on the outside and wild on the inside gay with a big dick.Plus,suspected sexual dysfunction.  
Damn it! Where the hell did Raven go?!  
Erik wanted to bury whole London city.

Erik's memory was interrupted by his secretary,Emma Frost walked in his office and put a file on his desk:  
"It's media materials to report of the party last night. I already packed." Emma paused and subtly noticed the wrong look of Erik,"Are you OK?"  
"I'm good."  
"Come on ~" Emma folded her arms,"About your episode last night, I made a deal with those reporters,they won't leak anything. But seriously,you refused Charles Xavier?Do you know how many Brtish women and men..."  
"Emma,"Erik directly cut her voice," Connnect with 'Masterpiece' magazine,I'll send a fax to their editorial director."  
"Oh my goodness,you really like that Charles Xavier."  
"...Remind me why I shouldn't fire you."  
"Well, I know you,Erik. He's amazing,don't refused him again. Okay, I 'm going to call them."Emma left Erik a dashing turn.  
Erik picked up the phone,after a few seconds,he was through:  
"James Bond office."  
"Monypenny,it's me,Erik. I have a file about the Dior party to fax."  
"OK. Just wait a minute,my boss wanna talk to you."  
Erik had a bad vibe,but James Bond's voice already through in his ear before he reacted:  
"Hi,Erik! How was last night? I bet you were very happy ~"  
"……"  
"You know,though I couldn't attend,but I heard that you're so popular at the party. I have to say,Erik,I'm so jealous of you,my love,you can't imagine!"  
"Can't you stop calling me those creepy endearments? Honey! My dear! My love! All of you!"  
"All of us?"  
"......"  
"Okay,Erik,I got you. Silence is gold. I promise we'll find a golden page to report your party,don't worry,'darling ~' See you at dinner ~"  
Hung up the phone again,Erik took a deep breath,yeah,he's a fucking gentleman. A gentleman shouldn't destroy the world just because of a little accident.  
But a gentleman can define his own favor.  
And Erik decided to hate those blue-eyed guys.

(To be continued)


	2. Four single gays and anniversary Part 2

James Bond was in a good mood after mocked up Erik on the phone. That was a rare funny moment in a normal work day for him. Monday's always the most tough day in a week,but this Monday was kind of special,and James was expected to knock off,having dinner with friends. However,at this moment,He was going to see their Editor-in-Chief,Peter Burke，to discuss the topic about features of next issue.At the same time,Monnypenny walked in：  
“Boss，Mr.Eames is here.”  
“Okay，I know. Get a cup of coffee for him."  
James walked out of his office,and Eames was sitting in the sofa,waiting for him. Eames outfitted a olive green and grey overalls,created a slouchy style,and also perfectly matched his dark green eyes. He saw James and stood up,greeted:"Hey ,James."  
"Sorry,Eames.Can you wait a few minutes?" James felt the tiniest stirrings of guilt,"I have to see our Editor-in-Chief now,it won't take a long time ."  
"Take your time. I'm not in a hurry."  
"I'll find you soon."  
"Masterpiece" is an international monthly men's magazine. The publication focuses on fashion,style and articles for men,though articles on various types. And as their editorial director,James has been worked eight years in this place. But he still has a passion for his professional career even after through a lot of things,good or bad stuff. James always has a confident attitude for his job. He knew he's one of the best editors in their industry.And he also clearly realizes his position. James didn't lost his mind in the vanity fair,on the contrary,he knew what he should do and what shouldn't. That's the reason why he could climb this important place so quick.  
James Bond adjusted his tie and knocked glass door of Editor-in-Chief office.  
"James，Please come in."  
Peter Burke was standing in front of the panels and beckoned James in.  
"I need to discuss some details of April Issue with you?"  
This stuck James wrong. "Is there any problems?"  
Panels,actually it's a wall in Peter's office which is used to show up the preview of current magazine. Every issue will be printed as photos in page number order after basic topic and content were designed and confirmed in the inception and then hang on the four big panels of the wall so that Peter can make some switches or decisions for the version he sees. James walked in and stood next to Peter.  
"Yeah...I'm considering...this,"Peter pulled out a photo and threw it on the desk,"I want to adjust this article from 'The Lab' column and move to the May issue. How do you think?"  
James roughly scanned it,it's a technical article called "The Mobile Beast ",introducing Apple iPad Pro,Samsung Galaxy View,Microsoft Surface pro4,Google Pixel and Dell Lattitude12 Rugged,nothing wrong in it. Just some comments for those products. So...  
"You mean we wait till new Apple Event?"  
"Yes."Peter nodded with appreciation,"And Samsung and Microsoft has updates of their system except for Apple Conference. So we can put it on next issue."  
"We can do a deep report or add to selected topic."  
"We can."Peter continued,"And the cover interview of Amy Adams..."  
No.James panicked in heart. There were four days left till deadline day,this report can't be...  
"I removed some photos,so original 10 pages were reduced to 6 pages.Make Stuart McGark revise his article more concise..."  
Fortunately. James loosen up in his own heart.  
"So we have 8 blank pages,and deadline is Friday..."  
"Q."Peter cut his voice by a letter."  
"What?"  
"Q. The most popular and famous young writer in England now,his last novel won the Booker Prize and costa book award. We got his exclusive column yesterday!" Peter looked very serious,"and I want you to be his executive editor. I remember you had a experience of publishing house,right?"  
"Yeah."James swallowed this sudden news."So now Mr.Q...has he finished his contribution?"  
"You will working on this, I'll give you his agent's number. You contact with him and we need take some photographs as illustrations."  
"...OK. If there nothing else to discuss... I'm gonna go back to work..."  
"Be my guest."

"Woo~"Eames sitting in the sofa,watched James walking in anxiety,"What's wrong,man?"  
"My boss just gave me a 'huge' mission."James said,"Do you know Q?"  
"You mean the letter or the magazine or the writer or your quatermaster?(Author 's summary:In this story's world,the series of 007 novels and movies still exists. So Eames made a joke about the name.)  
"Your sense of humor impressed me,Mr.Eames." James froze,"Back to your situation, I can't believe you only have one suit?"  
"Yes. And it was cut by braches when I attended my aunt's funeral in Manchester yesterday. But I have to wear a suit for a bodyguard job interview later. Luckily, I happened to know a guy who has a high power in fashion magazine."  
"So you standing right here,expecting me to change you like fairy godmother change Cinderella,instead of buying a new one?"  
"As you can see,my dear godmother."  
"Eames, I don't know why you're so snooty about wearing suits,but frankly speaking,if you be a bodyguard of Sbourne Company—considering you advantage it will be a 100 percent certain thing—suits will replace your past battle fattigues and become one of necessary occupation when you protect a creepy politician or a bimbo star."  
"But we still can't draw a conclusion,don't worry, I'll buy my own suits once I got this job."  
"Okay." James held his own arms ,he looked him up and down once,said,"So,let's start with your hair. Get a low maintenance,just-rolled-out-of-bed look."  
"You mean which takes an hour and a half to waxing,tugging and teasing to achieve?"  
"See? Eames,welcome to fashion world!" James camouflage he's surprised.”  
"...I just apply for a bodyguard..."  
"Shut the fuck up,Eames." James threatened,"You're under my place,and my control now. And I'm telling you,I hate your terrible sense of fashion and those Hawaii shirts. So I'm your boss at this moment. Monnypenny,handle him to Johnny."

Neal Caffery felt his heart beating like drum.  
He squirming aound on the bench outside the HR Office and took a deep breath. You can handle it.He told himself.  
The interview had came to final stage,and all candidates were gathered here to wait for next order. Because of James Bond,this was not the first time for Neal to enter the Masterpiece skyscraper,but it didn't reduce a string of excitement in his brain. The new adress of skyscraper was chosen to located in the MoreLondon business district between London bridge and tower bridge. Neal was attracted by this simple but unique modern style square. The laid blue Irish marble extends the beautiful sea. Whole square was covered dimensional bushes,shrubs,fences,woods,substructures and watered view. Substructures crisscrossed green areas,which made land has a liquidity and showed a sense of the dynamic. The trees also belong to the top biotope of London,through the edge of path to center. It is the casual layered structure that cleverly divided business bulidings and public areas. And the better thing is,half areas of square are open to public:dome theatre has held public activities many times,there is a activities center which is used to place art installations and displays,sometimes teaches gym class,celebrates the Thames carnival and plays free films as well.  
As for crazy art fan Neal Caffery,getting a chance to work here would be nothing but amazing.  
"Neal Caffery?"  
"Yes."Neal replied secretary lady and stood up.  
"It's your turn,please come in."  
Neal stiffened at once. He sighed,and walked in the HR office.  
"Neal Caffery,I'm Cobly Keller. HR manager."  
"Hello,Mr.Keller."  
"Have a seat."  
"Thank you."  
"So I already read your profile,and I have to say it is impressive. Now I need to ask you some questions."  
"Of course."

"You had experience as an intern in 'The Guardian',can you share more details?"  
"Yes,no problem. My subject is Journalism,Editing and Publishing in London College of Communication,as it said,I intermittently worked in 'The Guardian' almost three months as an intern. My job is sort of like assistant,just fech and carry,sometimes help editors and journalists,and proofread. But at that time I got a few chances to carry articles on the newspaper. Here are copies——the report about nominated films of Cannes Festival,the interpretation of post-modernistic structural arts,and inscriptions for William Waterhouse's birth——all of these are written by me and my friends of 'The Guardian ',you can see my name,here."  
"Why not stay at 'The Guardian ',they are brilliant as well."  
"I read your magazine since I was 16,and you won 56 industrial awards in past 35 years,'Masterpiece' is definitely the best male magazine of the world. And I want to work with the best editors in the best editorial department."Neal answered,"No offence,Mr.Keller,frankly speaking,I think I am your best choice."  
"Every candidate said that."Keller grinned.  
"And I 'm different." Neal said,"Look, I mentioned I held two small art exhibitions in my college time ,and each admission totalled about five hundred. You can check photos in the attachment of my e-mail. Personally, I love arts, and I exactly know people who work in our industry needs very extensive container of aesthetic view,accept and absorb different culture trends. I cannot be judgemental to those guys outside,but according to their enthusiastic discussion about secretary lady's booty during the waiting,I don't think they are better than me in ideological aesthetic view rather than instinctive aesthetic view. Besides,I have a good tastes in the elite lifestyle and visual life. Mr.Keller, this job aims at your Editor-in-Chief,,so I suppose that's the reason why you have gone through the elaborate charade for an assistant editor. And I can deal with things well.So I will be very honored if you can consider about me for this job."  
"Well..."Mr.Keller kept silent for a second,"I will think about it. Thanks for your coming,Mr.Caffery. Result will be informed on the phone tomorrow."  
"Thank you."Neal held his hand.

Eames began to regret this whole "Ask For James A Favor " thing instead of buying him a new suits. After being controlled by several make-up editors and a stylist in an hour and a half,Mr.William Eames with a brand new,soft,smooth and wet hair,standing in front of the face of James and Mozzie ——fashion director of "Masterpiece ".  
"Can you borrow me clothes now?"Eames asked in resignation.  
James scanned him again,then turn to Mozzie,"Mozzie,is there any larger size suit? Our model's size is too thin for him. "  
"Yes,we have,but not many."Mozzie thought a while,"What kind of job does he applying for?"  
"Bodyguard."  
"Then can't be too gaudy. That's pity cause I think that Hugo Boss peacoat is match for him..."  
"Trust me,he's gaudy enough."James interrupted," Can we find a black blazer? Close-fitting clip?"  
"Well,let's see..."  
Finally,Mozzie found a Hugo Boss blazer and a straight pants,which perfectly fitted in Eames body. And James brought a pair of dark red CANALI Penny Loafer and a Hermes tie,Mozzie even add a Tom Ford sunglasses. Eames looked smoking hot in suits,left an impression...  
"...like a MEN AT PLAY label's gay porn model who play a bodyguard and give the intruder's ass a painful lesson."  
"Totally,so vivid."James highly agreed.  
"......I thought you're a elegant elite magazine?"  
"Don't blame it on us,Eames,you should blame it on you,look at your two lips."James laughed and threatened," And if you dare ,even leave a tiny hole,I guarantee I will send my big brother Putin to assassinate you freaking bitchy gay,do you hear me?"  
"Oh ~I'm so scared ~"Eames pretended a crying face and saluted,"Thanks ~"

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations:  
> 1.The Masterpiece Publications in this story actually refers to Condé Nast Publications Inc in real life,and Masterpiece magazine refers to GQ magazine.  
> 2.In the conversation of Peter and James,those names of authors ,articles and columns are all comes from British GQ April Issue.  
> 3\. The MoreLondon area also really exists.


	3. Four single gays and anniversary Part 3

"Actually...you don't have to come to the elevator..."Eames,said for a second as he walked.  
"I've got nothing important matter anyway."James shrugged.  
"Alright,okay,so...see you night." Eames walked to the entrance of the elevator then stopped.  
"See you night." James said.  
"Eames? James?"  
"Neal?" Eames turned back.  
"Neal? Why did you come here?" James asked.  
"Well,speak of this,"Neal felt a little awkward,"James,actually I'm here for an interview,ended just now."  
"But we're not...wait,you're applying for Peter's assistant editor?"  
"Yes,it's your Editor-in-Chief. I didn't tell you because...anyway,why are you here,Eames? You're handsome!"  
"He found me to borrow a suits ."  
"I have a interview,too. ”Eames smiled.  
"Wow ~Eames."Neal goggled at him,"In our fifth anniversary? Great!Finally you decided to apply for porn model of MEN AT PLAY? Go show up your face and your body and your muscular-but-not-too-thick neck,fuck them hard!"  
"......"  
"It's Sbourne Company,don't you remember?"James was in stitches，“The bodyguard thing.”  
"Okay, I really need to leave,can't be late."Eames entered in the elevator."Bye."  
"Bye."  
Elevator closed. James turned around and face to Neal.  
"I guess we need talk."He said.  
"Ah...yeah,sure."


End file.
